Unbreakable Mind, Shattered Heart, Wounded Soul
by White Drakim 13
Summary: ...ok. This isn't a one-shot anymore. Margaret is being proposed to a hot model that performed in a low rated movie, and Mordecai is depressed and doesn't want anything in his life anymore. So, Rigby asks Eileen for help, but states that there is something that they could do. But what is it, and how could it happen? How would Mordecai live his life now since she's gone? Forever?
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my first One-Shot. I've seen all the other one shots, so I decided to do one for...whatever couple comes up into my head.

So...just give me an honest review for what I did. Ok?

...then again. This_ may_ not be a one-shot. Well. that sucks. But, it's still a story. Lots of flashback will happen. Lot's of drama and fights will happen in here.

P.S. Give Credit for BossKing109 for mentioning one shot songs. THANKS, BRO! c:

P.S.S. Trying to fight the surge of Three Days' Grace and Oasis fighting for who wins me... :( Augh...BossKing got me addicted to TDG...Now Dad will be complaining about me having so much Three Days' Grace on my iPad... :D)

P.S.S.S. Sorry for making this really long. I just like buildups, that's all. c: Actually. These will be a few one-shots. FOr some people in Regular Show...

**MAYBE**. I'm not sure! I DON'T KNOW SHIT ANYMORE!

...It's gonna be a few chapters before this ends. ...Meh...

* * *

Mordecai didn't know _what_ to do.

He couldn't think.

Couldn't sleep.

Couldn't talk.

Couldn't work.

Couldn't eat or bathe.

He couldn't do **_anything_**.

There was nothing he could do to solve this problem in his life.

These were the last moments before she leaves.

She was actually leaving. For _good_.

With that in mind, it was like his soul was crushed and brutalized to death, while his heart cried the last beats of tears that were left, before actually being broken and lost into the Abyss of...Nothingness.

All these years, his friends helped him to try and catch the dove of his life, but she kept flying away everytime he catched her. But, he realized that she wasn't going to stop for him to catch her anymore.

Now, there was nothing he could do to stop her from being married to...this...**guy**.

This rich and hot guy that was a model for the new movie: "Killing Zombies For Life."

But why would she marry an actor for a movie that got _**low** _ratings?

That's just **wrong**.

Mordecai could only just stand there and watch them propose to each other.

Now, his life is _ruined_. Because he _waited_. He waited for _one_ girl of his dreams, until someone else came and ruined it. For him _**and** _her.

All he could do is just wait. Wait until it's all over...until it's _all_ over...until...it's...all..._over_...

* * *

As the big day was weeks away, Rigby was at the Coffee Shop, talking to Eileen, who was on break for a good while. Rigby actually decided to help his bro for once, and hope he didn't screw this up. So he decided to talk to Eileen, since she was the _only_ person he could actually talk to about these kind of things, other than Skips.

"Oh. Hey, Rigby." Eileen stated, waving at him once he walked to the table that held two red mugs and a pot of coffee.

"Hey, Eileen." Rigby said in a sad voice, and sat down on a yellow stool across from her.

"...why the sad face?" Eileen asked with worry, grabbing the pot and pouring the two coffee.

"It's Mordecai. He's _totally_ trashed." Rigby sighed and put his hands to his face to wipe the lack of sleep away.

"Oh no! What happened?" she stopped the pouring and softly put the pot on the table and passed a mug to Rigby, who grabbed it with no emotion.

"...Margaret and Greg. You remember the beach date they went on?" he looked up at her expectantly.

"Yeah. And Greg proposed to Margaret." Eileen said, and took a few sips from her mug. "...why?"

Rigby could sigh and close his eyes. "Well, once he actually reached Margaret, he had roses in his hand, right?" he opened his eyes again. "Well, Greg walked up to Margaret, proposed to her, and everyone turned to applaud the two while Mordecai had a shocked look on his face."

"And Margaret said yes."

Rigby nodded. "I don't even think she noticed Mordecai at **all**. I mean, she just ignored him like he was a ghost. I was there and saw the _whole _thing."

Eileen only gasped softly and put her mug down, a hand to her cheek. "Oh! Poor bird!"

"Yeah. And then, he just stood there, dropped the roses, ran off and drove all the way home without stopping. He was driving at least fourteen miles over the speed limit!" Rigby exclaimed softly, and lifted his mug to his lips to drink a few gulps.

Eileen could only reach over and grab his hand that was on the table and squeeze it tightly, which made Rigby look up at her with worry.

She gave a sad smile, but then frowned and backed away, sitting in her stool again.

Rigby sighed. "And now, he's in bed, crying about it and listening to these songs over and over again. I don't even think it's that good anymore after a few days on repeats. They're only good when_ I_ listen to it. Mordecai has **_no_** taste in music."

"Rigby." Eileen scolded.

"Sorry."

"...what songs?"

"...Last To Know, Powerless, High Road, Gone Forever, Unbreakable Heart, and whatever else." Rigby looked down at the table and sighed.

"Oh..." Eileen looked away.

"Yeah. Even Benson yelling at him to shut it off, or go back to work. But, Mordecai's sad. He can't do anything that is actually **worth** his time. He even tried to _kill_ himself a few times."

Eileen turned back and covered her mouth with her hand.

Rigby exhaled through his nose. "Skips and I tutored him, but he didn't listen. So we took him to a therapist, and even _he_ couldn't do anything with this situation. It's like a demon is taking control of him. But we didn't do anything wrong for the last three or so weeks. We've had good luck lately." Rigby shrugged and sighed.

"...I wish there was something I could do..." Eileen whispered.

Rigby looked up at her and gave a small sad smile. "We_ all_ wish there was something we could do for Mordecai."

Eileen sighed. "Rigby..."

"...it's ok...I just...I just _wish_...there was...something..." Rigby then sniffled.

Eileen gasped and grabbed his hand, her eyebrows showing worry for him.

"I just wish there was _something_ we could do..." he said, his eyes clouding up with tears and his voice cracking with brittleness.

"Rigby..." Eileen said, and jumped off the stool to walk to the other side, sit on the stool beside him and hug him dearly, Rigby hugging her back.

"Why was Margaret so_ dumb_? Why didn't she realize that Mordecai **_loved_** her? Why would Margaret _**ignore**_ a friend like Mordecai?!" Rigby shrieked softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rigby!" Eileen cried, hugging him tighter.

**"SHE SHOULD JUST GO TO_ HELL_, EILEEN! SHE SHOULD JUST SUFFER WHAT MORDECAI SUFFERED!"** Rigby shrieked at the top of his lungs, soon crying on Eileen's shoulder, tears staining her shirt now.

Eileen could only gasp and be surprised for what Rigby said.

Rigby cried tears from his eyes, grabbing the back of Eileen's shirt while Eileen sighed and patted his back.

"...Rigs...maybe there _is_ something we could do. We just gotta find it...that's all..." Eileen said softly after a few long moments.

Rigby soon calmed down and sniffled. "...you...you think so?"

"Yeah. You just gotta find it. It's somewhere out there..." Eileen stated with a smile.

Rigby sniffled again and faced Eileen with red eyes and a runny nose.

"...thanks Eileen..."

"Anything to help out a friend, Rigs." Eileen said, and grabbed a napkin out of her pocket. "Now wipe your nose."

Rigby chuckled and grabbed the napkin and blew his nose.

"Alright. Now drink your coffee." Eileen said, and reached over the table to grab her mug and smiled.

Rigby laughed and grabbed his, and they both clinked their mugs together, soon sipping their warm coffee.

* * *

At home, Mordecai lay in bed, headphone in his ears with his music on repeat. He was listening to Lost In You by TDG (Three Days' Grace), staring at the ceiling with a blank look, his heart beating softly.

The sun was high in the sky, but Mordecai closed it out with blinds, leaving him in the darkness of the room.

Mordecai sighed and looked over to Rigby's bed, which was only a pile of clothes on a trampoline. Well, that's Rigby for you.

He exhaled through his nose and kicked off the covers from him, and got up to walk outside the hall and down to the bathroom. He opened the door and flipped on the light and closed the door behind him to look himself in the mirror.

By the way he was, it look like he was beaten up, ran over, brutalized, and cried to death. He didn't look good at all. Scratches here, bruises there, lumps here and there, and red marks over his cheek and so on.

_"If I **ever** catch you with my girl Margaret again, you'll pay for it. With **your** life." Greg spat in Mordecai's face._

_Mordecai coughed up blood and spat some in Greg's face, who shrieked with disgust. "Over my grave and dead body."_

_Greg only wiped the blood away from his face and snarled at Mordecai. "Boys. I don't care what you do with him. But _make_ sure he never speaks of it to _anyone_. And take it outside." Greg growled, and walked away, three tall, bulky men covering the light._

_"Oh, _this _should be fun." one of them said, before a punch connected to Mordecai's face, throwing him into unconsciousness._

Mordecai sighed and grabbed his head, the mirror in him spinning around in a circle and the light fuzzing up in a larger circle before blackness consumed him, and his head thunking somewhere else, something warm oozing out and covering his face...

* * *

...it's gonna be a few chapters.

So...just tell me how you think it was.

-Werner Von B.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I changed the title. Enjoy my OC! ;) And read my bio. I updated it; you can read my oc's up there if y'all want.

Oh. And read tobi491's new story. I helped him with it. Give your honest reviews, peeps! He would love to continue it with support! WAY TO GO tobi419! :D

* * *

As Rigby drove the golf cart down the large gravel trail through the forest to a tall two-story house, he stopped and pulled over in the driveway, jumped out and ran up to the glass door, knocking and banging on it.

"Shawn! Shawn! Get up! We need your help!" Rigby called.

"_Augh_! Fine! Give me a moment!" a voice called from the other side.

Eileen unstrapped her seatbelt and ran up the steps to stand beside Rigby, who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Why are we here? Why are we out of town, to begin with?" she asked.

"We're not _exactly_ out of town. She just likes the woods." Rigby shrugged.

Soon, the door opened to reveal a tall white girl with short brown hair, bunny ears hanging out behind her head, with a black tanktop and ripped baggy blue shorts.

"What the-" she started, and wiped her eyes to look down and grunt. "Rigs? What the? Why are _you_ here? I was just enjoying my jam session until you started banging on the door." she sighed and stepped aside for them to walk in.

Rigby walked inside, Eileen following.

"Wow. This looks like your house, Rigby."

"Yeah. Except it doesn't _have_ four floors." Rigby said, took a left and jumped on the leather couch.

Shawn gave a sigh and closed the door, following behind Eileen, who walked in the clean living room and sat on a leather recliner.

The living room was painted light purple with purple carpeting, a large flat screen tv in front of Rigby, a few leather furniture, a large coffee table, and pictures and posters of fruit and rockstars on the wall, a bookshelf on the far right that took up the whole wall. There was a large chandelier in the middle of the purple ceiling.

Shawn sighed and sat on the arm of the couch and stared at Rigby.

"Start explaining, or I'll kick you out." she said after a moment.

Rigby sighed. "It's Mordecai. He's been depressed lately."

"Aww. What happened?" Shawn asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Margaret is getting married in a few weeks." he closed his eyes.

Shawn sucked in air through her teeth. "Augh. How'd he take it?"

"Like a bullet through his heart." Eileen stated, making Shawn turn to her.

Shawn began to pout. "Oh...well, there's something we can do. I've seen this situation before. When's the wedding?" she asked, getting off the arm of the chair and walking down the hallway, gesturing them to follow.

Eileen and Rigby jumped off the pillows of the furniture and followed her up the peachy wooden stairs.

"...about the 3rd of April." Eileen stated.

Shawn gave a grunt and nodded, finally reaching the top and walking down the hallway.

"...so...what do you think we _can_ do to make Mordecai feel better?" Rigby asked.

Shawn stopped at a door and turned around to smile at the two. "Easy. Sing a song that shows meaning of Mordecai."

Rigby snorted. "I don't see that working. But, seriously. What?"

Shawn smiled wider. "Fine, Rigs. You can do it _your_ way." the rabbit gave a shrug and opened the door to reveal arrangements of guitars and three sets of drums. "Or_ my_ way."

Eileen stared at all of them in awe as Shawn smirked and walked up to an acoustic.

"Alright. We just need to think of a song that Mordecai can sing to win her heart back. Now..." she pulled the acoustic off the wall and played a few notes, but soon looked up at the two, "...who is she getting married to?"

"You know that movie: _'Killings Zombies For Life?'_"

"The one that got low ratings? Yeah. Besides, that movie sucks balls." Shawn gave a small shiver. "Never am I watching that again."

Rigby smiled but it soon faded away. "Well, you know the main character?"

"Danny McKiller."

"Well, she's marrying** that** guy." Eileen stated.

Shawn dropped her mouth. "What? Greg Winston Jordon? The hot guy that played in _'Close Enough'_ that had **_really_** high ratings?!" Shawn's eyes got wider by each word she spoke.

"...yeah...?" Eileen gave her a confused look.

"OMG, this is tough." she looked away and bit on her lower lip.

"...what?" Eileen asked.

"...well, with strict actors such as Greg Jordon, getting into that wedding is a lifetime thing. It only happens once. _Everyone_ would be trying to get in there. Whoever Margaret invites, Greg will be checking that person out. But, he'll most likely won't care, just as long as no one touches Margaret."

"...so...?"

"That means I can help y'all." she said with a smile.

"Yes!" they both said, and high-fived each other.

"BUT-" Shawn stated, "...I don't have an invitation."

"Well, why not ask Margaret? She would_** love**_ to have you there." Eileen asked.

"Yeah. _Especially_ when you play good songs." Rigby protested.

"...mmm...I'm not an asker. I'm more of a waiting person." she gave a shrug.

"...ok..." Eileen said sadly, until something came to her. "WAIT!** Duh**, you can come to the wedding as couples!"

"...say what?" Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! That's what my invite said! 'Bring someone good enough with you, and doesn't cause trouble.' I was gonna bring Rigby with me."

"...uh..." Rigby said with a light blush. "...I...don't...know..."

"Aw, come on Rigby. It's gonna be fun! Do it for Mordecai!" Eileen pleaded, shaking his arm.

"...ok. I _guess_ it can't hurt." Rigby gave a small shrug and a sigh.

"Yay!"

Shawn smiled and slowly began to strum a slow tune.

_"Look at the two little lovebirds...hanging on a tree..."_

Rigby looked up with a red blush. "Shawn! **Shut up**!" he stuttered.

Eileen giggled and tried to cover her laughs with her hands.

_"All they want to do ...is hang out...right by the sea..._

_Looking at the stars...aren't they pretty?_

_Well, they're like you, but you're never too far_

_But lady, you're the brightest one I ever had_

_And man, do you know how to be a fun lad!_

_All I wanna do, is spend my life with you..._

_Stay with you for eternity, never letting go_

_Oooohh...Baby, do you know...?_

_...how much I love you?" _Shawn then ended with a low strum.

"Aww...it's perfect!" Eileen then got starry-eyed.

"Yep. It was for you two. Rigs said-"

"SHAWN! **_SHUT UP_**!" Rigby screamed. cutting her off.

"Make me, racoon!" Shawn then laughed.

"Augh! Curse you!" Rigby said, and weakly began to punch Shawn's legs.

"Wow, Rigs. Your punches tickle." Shawn then laughed and walked away to hang her acoustic back up. "But, Rigs really does like you, Eileen. I suggest you do take him to that wedding." she then turned to them with a smirk.

"See? Even Shawn agrees!"

"Shawn..." Rigby growled, only making Shawn smirk wider.

"Whatevs. Your punches don't affect me." she gave a shrug.

Until the doorbell rang.

"..what the? Who would be out here?" Shawn asked and looked down at Rigby.

"I don't know if anyone followed us out here." he shrugged.

Shawn sighed and walked out, the two following behind her.

After a moment, Shawn stood beside the door, while Rigby grabbed Eileen and hid behind a nearby wall.

The glass door showed a person with light brown skin, a red shirt and blue shorts with black shoes.

"...who is it?" Shawn asked.

"Deliver guy." the voice said.

Shawn sighed and opened the door, revealing a guy with a red shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers and curly black hair.

"Look, Adam. You really need to stop this biz. I _don't_ want to go out with** you**." Shawn stated.

"Wow. You look good today." Adam said, looking her up and down.

"...fuck off, Adam." Shawn said, and was about to close the door, until he stopped it with his foot.

"Ah. You want me to go away when I got us invitations to the wedding? Do you _want_ to let that go?" he asked.

Shawn thought for a moment and sighed, opening the door again.

"Make it quick."

"Sure. I will..." he smirked.

"ADAM...I'm_ starting_ to get pissed. What do you want?" she growled through clenched teeth.

"...will you come to the wedding as my girlfriend?" he asked.

Shawn sighed and put a hand to her face.

"Glob. Adam, you're hot and all, but you're _very_ dumb." she mumbled.

"Yeah. I heard so lately." he smiled wider.

"..." Shawn groaned and looked at him.

"...please?" he pouted a cute pout while Shawn stared at him.

Shawn sighed and groaned. "..._**fine**_..." she muttered under her breath.

"Ah. What was that? Was that a yes?" he teased.

"**YES**! _YES_, I'll go with you! Now get out of my sight!" Shawn screamed with a small blush.

"Awesome!" he said, jumping up and down.

"...will you just leave?"

"...if you go out with me for dinner."

Shawn just groaned and facepalmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. This website updated... :D

I like it.

...anywho. Tht's not the reason why I'm typing this up at 6:25 in the morning (eastern time). I'm going with a friend to and I won't be back for about two days.

Apart from that, I'm going to be a little busy during that time, and I won't have anything for me to contact any on you guys on Skype or Fanfiction.

So...just leave messages, and BossaKing109 and others that I forgot about (fiolee1000, TNBCCrazed, and two other peopl) I shall get the chance to respond to you as soon as possible.

Until then, you guys may kleave messages as you may and I shall be back.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Alright. We have tobi419 AND trollface675.

Check out the two's stories; they would love your reviews as much as I love you guys and candy corn and horror movies.

Also, I got an Adventure Time Community going. If you want to join, let me know. :)

* * *

As Shawn finished with Adam and took the invite, she closed the door behind him and stared at it with a light blush.

"Shawn...what's wrong?" Eileen asked in a soft voice, making her look at her.

"What? Oh, um, nothing. Nothing's wrong with me." she softly chuckled.

"...is there something you're not telling us?" Rigby stated, narrowing his eyes at the rabbit.

"N-no." she stuttered, putting the invite away in her pocket.

Boy, nervousness can give you away at times.

Eileen only raised her eyebrows at her while Rigby smiled.

"Tell us something about you and Adam."

"We're not going steady, I can tell you that much." Shawn shivered.

"Oh, tell us a story!" Eileen exclaimed.

"Yeah, Shawn, tell us a story about how you and Adam met."

Shawn sighed and began to walk down the hall into the living room.

"It was 14 years ago, when I was 5 years old..." she stated in a low voice, sitting down on the recliner while Rigby and Eileen sat on the soft couch of leather, "...and at the first day of school, I had met Adam."

_As the bell rang, students of grades pre-k to 5th grade ran into their classrooms, Shawn being the first. She ran in with a bright smile on her rabbit face, her outfit of pink and blue showing her smile. Her hair was down to her shoulders, held up by a purple hairbow._

"He was a fun kid at that time, but wild and crazy at times, too. Most of the times, he's just so sweet and helpful."

_Others filed in, while a small kid with a grumpy look filed in last._

_"Ok, class," said the teacher, Ms. Hunte, who was a tall teacher who wore a bright yellow dress with dark curly brown hair down to her peachy shoulders and pink leopard glasses on her face, "My name is Ms. Hunte, and I will be your teacher for this year." she said, turning to the blackboard and writing her name in cursive._

_Shawn only smiled at her new teacher and began to pull out her stuff, while others did the same, until a boy beside her looked at her._

"I remember that moment he stared at me with such..._awe_ and _amazement_, he would've flooded the whole school with his drool and slime."

_He was an average boy that looked good; he was light brown in color, with dark brown eyes and wore a red and blue stripped shirt with blue shorts and black sneakers. His hair was curly, but only very short you couldn't tell the difference._

"But, he wasn't the _only_ one staring at me." Shawn then gave a confused look.

_There was another boy, who had brighter skin color, the color of bright peach, green forest eyes and wore a blue shirt and brown pants was staring at Shawn, before shifting his eyes to the boy beside her, and slowly narrowed into looks of hatred._

"Apparently, Adam and Mike were not good friends back then. They always fought over something. It got so annoying after two months_._"

_Later on that day, the class had recess. As Shawn ran out with chalk, she walked up to the blacktop and stepped off to the side, and began to draw on the pavement._

_Until a shadow blocked her drawing from the sunlight. _

_Shawn gave a grunt and looked up to see the kid that wore the blue shirt. _

_"Hi," he said._

_"...hi." Shawn forced herself to say._

_"The name's Adam. What's yours?" he asked, and sat down beside her._

_"Shawn."_

_"Oh. Well, I think that name seems cute for a girl like you." he smiled, making Shawn give a light blush._

_"Well...I'm technically not a girl. I'm more of a female rabbit."_

_"It still counts as a girl, right?"_

_"...yeah." she gave a small chuckle._

_Adam laughed and grabbed a piece of white chalk, and glanced at Shawn. "You don't mind if I draw with you?" he asked._

_"...um...no." Shawn said, uncertain._

_"Cool." he then began to draw over the pavement, making Shawn look over his shoulder and softly gasp._

"He drew the most _beautiful_ rabbit in the whole world. I mean, it was so realistic, so beautiful, I could've gave him all my stuff. But, I wouldn't do that. Not for my precious teddy bears from my grandmother and family." Shawn chuckled.

_As Adam finished the last of the details, Shawn sat there, stunned and amazed for his art, her mouth parted open._

_"You like it?" he asked._

_"I...I...I **LOVE** it." she stuttered after a moment._

_Adam chuckled and put the chalk back in the box that he brought._

_"Well, it's suppose to be you. In a cute, snuggly, fun rabbit form."_

_Shawn gave a light blush and giggled. "Thanks," she mumbled, until the bell rang._

_"Oh. Time for Math, then?"_

_"I guess so." Shawn said, and began to pick up the chalk, Adam helping her._

_After a moment, they both walked back to the class, side by side, and sat together during Math. Or, well, Adam, sat with her._

_"Alright class. Now, what is 2+2-1+10+11+14x12-156?" she questioned._

_The students wrote down the problem and slowly worked it out, while Shawn suddenly raised her hand._

_"...um...Shawn?" Ms. Hunte said, uncertain for a quick answer from Shawn._

_"Ms, Hunte, it is 36."_

_Everyone looked up and stared at her._

_"...how do you know?"_

_"__Well, without using the calculator, it's hard to do in such a short time. Y__ou would start off by adding up everything. 2+2+10+11 would give you 25. Now, you subtract it from 1, you get 24. Now, 14x12 would give you 168, minus 156 would give you 12. Now, add 12 plus 24 would give you 36."_

_Shawn surprised everyone with her statement, Ms. Hunte just stared at her with amazement. "..that...that's correct." she whispered._

_"Thank you." she smiled while everyone gaped at her, but Mike and the kid in the red and blue just stared at her with drool pooling out of their mouths._

_"...um...it's time for lunch...now." Ms. Hunte said after a few moments, making the class line up._

"I was smart back then when I was little. So don't ask how or why I became smart."

_As Shawn came to the table, with her lunch, which was a slice of pizza, an apple, a small spoonful of corn, and a carton of milk, everyone soon crowded around her and began to talk to her._

_"Wow! You're so smart! Maybe we should hang out sometime." one kid, who was a bluejay, exclaimed, until someone cleared their throat._

_Everyone turned to see a tall man that looked similar to Shawn, but had black hair and was muscular, a red bass guitar strapped to his back. His arms was crossed, and he only raised his eyebrows._

_"Dad?" Shawn asked, and got up to run to him. He smiled and bent down to her height to hug her._

_"Ah. My little rabbit." he said._

_"Dad..." Shawn stated, and hugged him tighter, but soon let go, "...what are you doing here?"_

_"Well, I came to see you. To give you your lunch money, really." he pulled out a 20 and gave it to Shawn._

_"Thanks, Dad." she smiled._

_He gave a chuckle. "Anytime. Besides, the principle and I were good friends, so he let me in. I can come in at any time, as long as I let him know."_

_"Ok, Dad." Shawn said._

_"Uh...who's that?" a goat asked, pointing to Shawn's dad._

_"This is Dad. Dad, that's Thomas."_

_"...Thomas isn't a goat."_

_"No. Not _our_ Thomas. That's Thomas Faholone."_

_"...oh."_

_Thomas gave a nod and a wave._

_"Well," Dad said, nodding to Thomas, "...I guess I'll be going. Remember where I'll be picking you up today."_

_Shawn nodded and hugged him again. "Ok. Bye Dad."_

_"Bye, my little Rabbit."_

_"Dad." Shawn giggled._

_"Alright. I got a gig to go to. Behave, and don't get in trouble."_

_"I won't Dad." Shawn said, backing away._

_Dad chuckled and walked down the hallway, out the cafeteria, everyone but Shawn staring at him like a god that walked up to a stranded island and gave everyone food._

_"Who was that?" Adam asked, turning to Shawn, and everything soon got back to normal._

_"That's my Dad. He's in a band."_

_"Really? What band?"_

_"...hmm...I think it's Death Skulls Can Rattle."_

_"...awesome!"_

_"Yeah." Shawn giggled._

_*hours later...*_

_As the end of the day came, everyone pooled out of the school, except for Shawn, who waited by the blacktop all alone, until Adam walked up to her._

_"...where's your ride?" he asked._

_"He's coming in a few minutes. You can wait with me if ya like."_

_Adam looked around and smiled. "Sure. I got a few moments to spare."_

_Shawn turned to him and smiled. "Awesome."_

_"...wanna play tag?"_

_"...ok." Shawn dropped her bookbag and poked Adam in the arm. "Tag! You're it!" she exclaimed, and ran._

_"Wha? Hey, wait!" Adam said, chasing her._

_After a while, Shawn's dad came in a Black dodge Challenger, and their game of tag eventually ended._

_Shawn waved goodbye to Adam, who sadly waved back._

_"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for staying with me." Shawn said, picking up her bookbag._

_"No problem." Adam said sadly._

_Shawn gave a light blush before quickly leaning over and gave Adam a quick kiss to the cheek, making him hotly blush._

_"...bye." She said shyly with a light blush, and walked away to the car and jumped in, and closed the door._

_Adam could only stare after her. "...bye." he whispered._

_Shawn giggled and waved once her father drove off, leaving Adam alone, letting him ponder on his thoughts as of what happened a few minutes ago, until his mother came by. He smiled as of why, picked up his bookbag, got in the car, and rove off to go home to do homework and ponder on Shawn._

"And that's how we became friends."

"Aww...how romantic." Eileen said, getting starry-eyed.

Shawn smirked and snorted. "Whatever."

"...I'm thirsty." Rigby stated.

"Get something to drink then. I ain't your butler." She shrugged.

"...where's the fridge?"

Shawn only sighed and facepalmed herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Check out mah peeps' stories, bros! Give them honest reviews and give credit! They worked hard for them (I don't remember all of you guys' names. Sorry!)

Thanks for your time. ;)

P.S. I'm punk and dark enough to play her songs and rock out to them. Alright Avril Lavigne! :D

* * *

As Shawn shooed Eileen and Rigby away, they both walked down the steps to the golf cart, the sky now midnight blue with the stars and the full moon out.

Shawn chuckled and locked the door behind the two, she then gave a sigh and walked up the stairs, until a small beagle came from the kitchen, yawning happily with its' wagging tail.

"Hmm? Oh. Angel. I was worried about you for a little while." Shawn said, and knelt beside the beagle, rubbing between her ears that made the pup lick its nose happily.

She smiled and got up to walk into the country style kitchen and reached inside a cabinet to pull out some dog food, and poured some in Angel's bowl.

"There you go. Eat up. I'll get your water for you." she then reached over and grabbed a large cup and poured some water from the faucet into her other bowl, and shrugged.

"It'll do. No pooping or peeing, remember? That's what's the back patio's for." she stated, and walked away.

Shawn walked into the guitar/drum room that she showed Eileen and Rigby earlier, and walked up to a drum set of purple skulls, and reached down to pull out a pair of large headphones and black drumsticks.

"Hmm...she then grabbed her MP3 player from underneath and turned it on to only scroll through her music list, and soon picked out a song that she wanted to play.

She then began to play the same tempo of the drums at the same time once the song was playing.

(Sk8Er Boi by Avril Lavigne)

After a while she then finished, and then it turned to a different song, a song she suddenly forgot to delete.

She slowly blushed a bright red once it came on.

It was a song that Adam had sung once, but she had on her headphones to actually listen to him sing.

And she was the one that played the music.

(You press shift and enter to single space in here, in case you're wondering. :i)

_"Oh, when the sunshine beckons to you  
And your wings begin to unfold,  
The thoughts you bring and the songs you sing  
Are gonna keep me from the cold...  
__  
And if the sword is hidden among ya  
And it's words may wound my soul  
You can fill me up with what you got,  
'Cause my heart's been keepin' old..."_

...she didn't know...

_"She is love  
And her ways are high and steep  
She is love  
And I believe her when she speaks  
Love  
And her ways are high and steep  
She is love  
And I believe, I do believe her, when she speaks..._

_...You're in all my thoughts of passion_  
_And the dreams of my delight_  
_Whatever stirs my mortal frame_  
_Will you keep it warm at night?"_

She only gave a small smile and slowly put her drumsticks away.

_"I don't know where you come from_  
_No I haven't got a clue..._  
_All I know is I'm in love_  
_With someone who loves me too."_

She gasped softly.

_"She is love_  
_And her ways are high and steep_  
_She is love_  
_And I believe her when she speaks_  
_Love_  
_And her ways are high and steep_  
_She is love_  
_And I believe, I do believe her when she speaks..."_

She never thought that he liked her such a way. But, then again...she** did** know...she just thought that he should move on to someone else.

_"She is love_  
_And her ways are high and steep_  
_She is love_  
_And I believe her when she speaks_  
_She is love_  
_And her ways are high and steep_  
_She is love_  
_And I believe, I do believe her when she speaks..._

_I do believe her when she speaks...  
I do believe her when she speaks...  
I do believe her when she speaks..."_

She suddenly got up, bolting from the room in one swift movement, the MP3 player now on pause. She jumped from downstairs and grabbed her jacket, stopping to open the door, grab her keys, close it behind her, lock it, and run out to the side to jump in her cherry red Dodge Challenger, and started it up, and soon drove off as fast as the car can go, tires screeching along the gravel.

Soon, her jacket buzzed on her thigh, making her gasp in surprise. She fished through her deep pocket for her phone while driving with one hand.

She gave a sigh, since the number popped up on her new dashboard, so she pressed the green button on it, putting her phone in the cupholder beside her.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice slightly cracked.

"Shawn? Oh, thank Gosh. I thought you had your headphones in." a voice said.

"What is it? I'm in a middle of a drama dilemma." she stated, and made a sharp turn around the corner of Marshall Avenue, a small, barely noticeable tear falling from her eye.

"What? No. It's Rigby. Didn't you hear about Mordecai?" he asked.

"No. What?" she pressed her foot on the gas pedal until she thought it was going to go through the floor, her heart rising up a little in her chest as if she was on a roller coaster ride.

"He's in the hospital. We're on our way. Benson just gave us the message. Mordecai's in a coma."

Shawn gasped and made another sharp turn around the corner, completely missing the car in front of her. Her tires squealed with a high pitch, making some cars suddenly stop, which let her zoom by like a red blur.

"What? What happened?" she demanded.

"We don't know. We're gonna be in the hospital in a little while because of traffic, and we're riding Skips' truck. But, we're about to go in the tunnel, so I'll call you soon." Rigby said, and hung up.

Shawn sighed and turned another corner, soon passing the park where Rigby and Mordecai worked at. Luckily for them, it wasn't destroyed at all.

_**Yet.**_

As Shawn came up to a hotel-like building, she pulled over and turned off her engine, grabbed her keys, and ran out the car, up the three steps, ran through the door and up the stairs, a white blurry vision to the manager, who just blinked and walked away with confusion.

Shawn ran up to the 5th level, and ran down the corridor, realizing that everyone was out except Adam, because he never liked going out on Friday nights to party, get drunk, and unexpectedly get laid within hours. Or minutes, if possible.

Shawn banged on his door, which caused him to yell.

"HOLD ON!" he screamed, and unlocked the door to come face to face with Shawn, and suddenly became a bright red walking stick.

"Oh. Uh...Shawn. Uh...didn't...expect you here." Adam stated, and opened the door wider. "Are you ok? Have you been crying?" he then walked up to her.

"We...we n-need t-t-to talk." she stuttered, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Um...ok. Come on in." he said, and led her in his apartment.

The living room was as big as Shawn's living room, but was a bright yellow with pictures of friends and family posted her and there. A leather couch with a blanket over it was against a far wall. Before the couch was a large, clean coffee table that only held folded clothes. A large flat screen tv was against the wall, along with a bookshelf on the right of the tv and stacks of video games and consoles on the left. A large portrait of Shawn wearing a puffy red dress was above the tv, making Shawn's cheeks turn a little pink. Beside the bookshelf was the kitchen, and behind the kitchen was his bedroom.

Shawn then stumbled with herself to take off her jacket, and Adam took it to go put it in the kitchen, while Shawn still stood there with red, puffy eyes.

As Adam came back, he had closed the door, leaving them in a room of darkness, but only the glow of the tv showed the two in eerily colors. Adam grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, letting her sit first.

"Ok," he said, squeezing her hand softly, "...what do you want to talk about?"

"...you."

"...I..." he gave a confused look. "...I don't...I don't understand-"

"Don't you_ see_?" she stated, looking up at his eyes of chocolate brown, but looked like black marbles of darkness, "...I...I _love_ you Adam. I just realized that."

"...wha?" he was _definentally_ confused now.

Shawn sighed. "Adam, ever since I kissed you when we first met, I had a small crush on you. But, when I searched through my MP3 player, it randomly played this song that you sang a few years ago."

He blushed a dark shade of red and lowered his head, letting his hair cover his embarrassed face.

"And surprisingly, I loved it, but not as much as I love _you_." Shawn looked down and blushed with embarrassment.

"..." Adam looked up at her and took his hand to lift her chin up with his finger.

"...Shawn." he whispered to her.

"...mmm...maybe...maybe I should just leave..." Shawn stated.

"No. Don't." he stated.

"...ok."

They looked at each other's lips, before slowly leaning in and almost touching with passion.

Until a knock was at the door.

Both of them stopped, looked at each other, and blushed away madly, turning from each other.

"Uh, who is it?" Adam called out.

"It's us, sweetie!" the voice called, followed by giggling and slurred mumbling.

Shawn furrowed her eyebrows together.

"...sweetie?" she stated.

"...oh. They're just friends. I got this." he then got up and walked up to the door and opened it, letting the light of the hallway through.

Soon, mumbling, groaning and giggling were heard, Shawn sitting in the darkness, as usual.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow night." he said.

"Aww..." female voices were heard, followed by whining and griping. "But we want to be with _you_."

"I know, but I have a friend inside. I don't think I'm just going to leave her while we're getting freaky in the back."

Shawn only raised an eyebrow.

"What the...?" she mouthed to herself.

One girl only growled and kicked the door wide open, and stepped in to face Shawn, and snarled at her. Two more came in, but both were autumn colored hair with light skin color, although one of them wore glasses and the other was a robin.

"Oh. ..._you_." she slurred.

"_You_." Shawn said with disgust. "I thought you went to hell."

The girl was a light blond girl, who had glassy green eyes. She wore stripping clothes: fishnet stockings, short skirt, a tangled, drink-spilled-on tank top of blue, and black heels.

Shawn only shuddered and stuck her tongue out at her, making the blond gape at her.

"Alright. Helen, be nice to her." Adam said, closed the door, and flipped the switch, turning on the lights, which made the three cover their eyes.

Shawn scoffed and smiled. "Aw, is Helen stwill afwaid of the bwight wights? Aww...so swad." she then nodded her head and laughed.

Helen only growled before jumping at Shawn, who gave a squeal of surprise, and both of them began to fight with tooth, nail and skin.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hello mah peeps. *sad sigh*

Ugh. I'm sorry I haven't updated in _so_ long.

And that message on Truth Or Dare. I don't know what happened there. I was just upset that day and...well, whatever. But, I'm sorry. Nothing dangerous should happen like that again. Promise.

I know, you guys must hate me, and you have _every_ right to be.

There are many reasons as of why. But, I may not be responding until next month, which is June.

Or, well, a few weeks after June starts. Probably after school is finally over.

**One**, I'm _very_ tired. I haven't gotten much sleep lately. Probably 2-5 hours per day. And once I sleep late on Saturday or Sunday, I get yelled at by my parents of me sleeping late.

**Two**, I have to start studying for my SOLs. And I think I will _totally_ fail Civics. I suck at Civics. A C-. A flippin' C-.

._.''

I got a B+ in science, a B in math, and a A in language arts. I do, oh, **_so_** wonderful in Science. And Language Arts (of course I do, I type a lot! - ).

**Three**, I got a _whole_ bunch of orders for people in my school. (Those that have a Facebook, look up **selectablesweets** on Facebook! Like my Mom's status of her delicious sweets! :D)

**Four**...apparently, I'm going to the 8th grade masquerade dance. It feels like I'm forced to go. :l I_ hate_ dances. And I _**HATE**_ dresses.

**Five**, I won't type this weekend because I'm going dress shopping, and I'm bringing my two best friends with me. And my mom. :/ This should be a fun experience.

**Six**, we don't have our laptop anymore. It died. Laurel's dad, an awesome technician of some sort, said it had more viruses than any other laptop he had ever seen. Meaning, it got REALLY sick. It had a terrible flu. It lived the last ten minutes choking 'Why? Why did you do this to me?!'

_Boom_. It's dead.

Now. Uh...*sighs* ...we're gonna find a laptop for _**ME**_ to use. Since my brother is hogging the computer. So. I'm stuck with dad's laptop, which_ I_ am _now_ hogging. :p\

**Seven**, I have 8th grade things to do. We have ice cream truck day, Busch Gardens' day, Graduation Ceremony day (I hope Mom doesn't scream at me... T-T), Field Day, which is the day of the masquerade dance, but it's later during the evening, and some other things.

**Eight**, I'm starting to get _really_ busy now. And I _may_ have to start studying. If I feel like it. But, I will, to pass my Civics and Economics SOL. I hope.

I failed **miserably** on my post-test.

Pre-test: 83. (B-)

Post-test: 60-68. (F)

...lets you know I'm **_horrible_**. At Civics. It's been 5 years since I last learned about the government!

And then you have 6th and 7th grade stuff _**IN**_ those SOLs! How am I going to remember all of _**THAT**_!?

...*sighs*.

...**Nine**, my Dad's birthday is next weekend (May 5). And I have nothing to give him. But I might find something at the mall when we go shopping.

**Ten**, I'm now on Skype a lot, since every time I send a PM on my ipad, which is glitching like crazy, it becomes all jumbled up and repeats some words.

Which _**SUCKS **__**BALLS.**_

Like Civics are to me.

**Eleven**, I won't be able to respond to some PMs.

You can find me on Instagram (blazyghosthorror290), Skype (Strawberry Varanaco, or redblazecatgirl29) or you can email me on Gmail (blazingghost275 at Gmail)

Other than that, my Mom finished writing her second book, which she needed my help on. But, it's done. I think. Ah well. I'll give more details later.

And she says to check out the pictures on her Facebook. **PLEASE** DO! SUPPORT US! WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ HELP!

Go on Facebook and find **selectablesweets** on Facebook!

WE WOULD LIKE _YOUR_ SUPPORT! TELL EVERYONE_ YOU_ KNOW! And like the pictures, too, while you're at it.

You can make an order, if you like. If you're in Virginia. If you live in some other state and would like an order, then you have to talk to the Cook/Baker, my mom, aka, Tracy.

If you don't want to make an order to her, you can talk to me about it. I'm the order person; people usually come to me to make orders, while Mom makes them.

I would help her out when she needs it.

Anywho. I can't really type much anymore on fanfiction. I type other random stories that seem to have no ending to it on the school computers. .-.

So, I have a** HUGE** Writer's Block, and Mom got me more books.

Another reason why I can't type. So much vampires to read about...*drools* So lovely, dangerous and mysterious...

Ew. Why would I drool over Edward Cullen? I would do that to make him _drown_!

**ANYWAY**, I can't also type because I have no more ideas. And I may delete _Unbreakable Mind, Shattered Heart, Wounded Soul_...

It's starting to get flames for it. So, might as well delete it. Also, I don't think it's_ that_ good anymore. *sighs* I might have to make a different one. Similar, but won't have Shawn in it.

Haters.

Now, I _will_ continue truth and dare. But, I'm going to need more scenes, dares and truths. And ATV145, you have the last slot for OCs.

Also, I _will_ definitely continue _Will You Take Me_. It's just that, I need the climax of the chapter(s), and figure out what happens once the bombs are dropped off...after the war begins. (read it if you don't know what I'm talking about)

_One By One, The Stripes Go On_,** will** be continued soon. Once I figure out the rest. If anyone is willing to give me some ideas for that story, along with _Jealousy And Hatred Of One Another's Flames_ and possibly _Finn Mertens: Vampire Hunter_, then I really appreciate it. :3

I would love some of your ideas, peeps. If you have one, you can share it with me. I'll approve or disapprove of it. :) But, I would like some of your opinions if you have any.

Until then, keep on reviewing my stories, and I shall see you all in June!

I hope.

Until then, I will be on Skype, Gmail and Instagram until I start typing again.

P.S. Of course, this always goes to all of my stories. In case all of you guys wonders.

So...uh...bye!

-Werner Von Braun.

Say bye, guys!

Everyone: BYE! See you all soon!

Until then, my friends!

Check out **selectablesweets** on Facebook!


End file.
